


Cover Art:  Who Favor Fire

by Paradigmparadoxical



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmparadoxical/pseuds/Paradigmparadoxical
Summary: Cover art for marchionessofblackadder's fic 'Who Favor Fire.'When Rumpelstiltskin returns from an interesting deal, he brings his little maid a precious gift.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 4





	Cover Art:  Who Favor Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marchionessofblackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchionessofblackadder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who Favor Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/547168) by [marchionessofblackadder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marchionessofblackadder/pseuds/marchionessofblackadder). 



[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8c6ebfdac5ddf11755505fd5d7f8954d/73502b74d669bfd4-94/s1280x1920/b857e517bdffc8b5211615adc385181794297c23.png)


End file.
